User talk:Lord Yaksha
--The Doctor 09:41, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Creating Links Again welcome to Memory Beta (-:. If you wish to create a link to the article on the wiki, you just have to enclose the word(s) within brackets like so, ['''link]'. --The Doctor 09:41, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks for that, I noticed after you edited my article on Nervala IV that you could do links that way. Also, thanks for tidying up the article, i'll try to follow the same layout next time, hehe... Lord Yaksha 18:17, 26 November 2006 (UTC) A few notes on your work on the dominion article; please be careful when adding new data not to remove perfectly good existing sections, you have removed the link to the memoryalpha article and category. Also the standard style of writing here is to appraoch a subject from an unknown future point,in other words articles should be written in past tense. Also it would be more apropaite to use the stud template , which automatically puts the atricle in a stubs category where all articles marked with the stub template are listed so any article that needs work can easily be found. -- 8of5 18:59, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Sorry, didn't mean to mess that up -_- Lord Yaksha 19:28, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :No worries, you can't be expected to know everything when you start, just pointing out things not to do next time. :) -- 8of5 19:36, 27 November 2006 (UTC) A hate to be a pain but you just did the exact same thing to the changeling article, please, do not just remove other peoples work, it's excellent to add to articles but not at the expense of perfectly good content. -- 8of5 21:20, 28 November 2006 (UTC) The changeling article was technically incorrect as it displayed the Gamma Quadrant shapeshifters as being the only ones of their kind, but many times throughout TOS and TNG we see shapeshifters and similar life forms, I changed the article to reflect that. Lord Yaksha 22:12, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :I understand why you did that, though I am quite sure you are wrong, in fact the terminology you just used pretty much says that much, the changelings are one species of ''shapeshifter and as such it was not incorrect at all. However that wasn't what I was noting, in changing the article you removed segments about the changelings and all the categorisation on the page. -- 8of5 22:16, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Well, I guess you're right, but I was going to fill the Founder page with the info on the changeling page along with other relavent info, the same with the Jem'Hadar page, that's why I edited the changeling page to be a lot less specific. Besides, and I know it's a tiny detail, but McCoy actually refers to Martia as a changeling and not a Chameloid, which kinda proves the term changeling should include all shapeshifters, and not focus on just one because they are the best known. On another note, thanks for the info box on the Vorta page I filled out this morning, wasn't sure how to add them :) Lord Yaksha 22:25, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :Well I only got Chameloid from memoryalpha rather than checking the DVD, if you want it changed don’t hesitate to air your thoughts on the changeling discussion page. If it helps sway you, the Star Trek encyclopedia lists Martia as Chameloid and states the changlings(founders) adopted the name after it had been used as an insult by solids (The Search). As for infoboxes, easiest way to get one is to copy it from a page that uses it and alter the content or find the template page. The most useful templates are listed here. -- 8of5 22:35, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Don't worry about it, I saw that you classed the Changelings as Shapeshifters, which is a much more fitting term as all of them are shapeshifters, though not all change in the same manner. Shapeshifter. Lord Yaksha 22:39, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks for that link Lord Yaksha 22:40, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Caeliar Hey. I was curious where you got the information that Kintana was the third city able to escape the destruction of Erigol. --Captain Savar 17:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Erika Hernandez says it in Book 3 (Lost Souls) of the Destiny trilogy, on page 300. – Lord Yaksha 18:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :AHA! I've not yet done the fourth pass through the book, so that little note has escaped my attention. Thanks! --Captain Savar 02:17, 27 April 2009 (UTC)